Betrayed by Barty
by TheBoltShapedScar
Summary: About Sirius and Remus in the days right after the death of James and Lily. Dark fic. Contains slash – RLSB.


**Summary:** About Sirius and Remus in the days right after the death of James and Lily. Dark fic. Contains slash – RL/SB.

**Disclaimer:** If I actually owned those wonderful guys, I'd try to make money instead of posting this stuff on a website!

**Rating:** Really, I hate making ratings, but I guess it's a T.

**Betrayed by Barty**

NO! No, no, no. The young man in the apartment kept screaming the denial to himself, his mouth forming no words. Disconnected thoughts flew through his head, but they had one thing in common: They all kept grief, loss, betrayal and… Sirius!

In a cell far beneath the ground sat a man at the same age on a chair, head in his hands, every fibre in him trying to understand. An expression of hope and fear flashed across his face, every time he heard the sound of the guards. In his mind, only one word seemed to make sense: Remus. Everything else was a chaos of death and betrayal. The name of the man was Sirius Black, and he was waiting for his guards to come and get him, he was waiting for Azkaban.

Remus wandered back and forth in the little room, biting his nails (a behaviour he had dropped years ago), tears running down his cheeks. Suddenly he sprang to his feet, ran out of the door leaving the apartment unlocked. He ran 'till he reached the forest where he used to transform, and finally he let all his sorrow and anger form into a scream. The scream held no words, inarticulate and scary as a wolfs. But Remus didn't care. Sirius had betrayed him, betrayed them all. He only stopped his screaming to catch his breath, and then sank to the ground, sobbing hysterically.

A freezing cold wind swept through the corridor. Sirius-Mr-happy-goes-lucky lost his last hope of a fair trial as the dementors approached. Keys scrambled as the guardian opened the door, his hand shaking from fear. The two dementors entered and behind them a young man appeared: Barty Crouch Sr. "Take him away." _No, wait, please!_ His mind racing. "I'm not going to court? Barty, Barty, please, I'm innocent! No, don't leave, don't leave Mr. Crouch, I mean it, please stay!" Memories of his childhood overwhelmed him as the dementors dragged him behind them out of the cell. One of them grabbed a portkey. "Remus."

His face had frozen, tears were no longer streaming from his eyes, but his features were screwed up in grief and he didn't seem to understand where he was. He grabbed a handful of brown leaves and let go again, over and over in a monotonous and careless rhythm. He watched them dully as the wind grabbed them and took them away from him. Took them away as unexpected and easy as Sirius had been taken away, and still the wind had been there all the time, predicting that something was going to happen, just as he had known for a long time that either his lover or friend was a betrayer.

In a cell on a little island in the North Sea, sat a young man with raven black hair and stared at the wall, trying to ignore the mumbling and screaming people around him and the hopeless mood that the place was given in to. He had been there for a few hours, and he already loathed it with all his heart. It was Peter who was meant to be here, not him. But he had no hatred left for his former friend. The anger was suppressed by his overwhelming sadness. His best friends gone in one way or another and his lover alone, thinking of him as the traitor. And, as if it wasn't enough, all the memories the dementors brought with them every time they passed him. "Remus," he whispered. "I might die in here. You might never know the truth. You probably think Peter is a hero and I'm a betrayer, but trust me, my love, I will do everything to get out of here. I swear that I'll do everything I can to get out and tell you. I love you, Moony, and I always will." The thought gave him peace and he closed his eyes.

When the dementors passed the cell of the new prisoner that night, they felt something they couldn't break. A hope, a happiness which was more powerful than their powers of disaster. They avoided the new prisoner, and that helped Sirius keep his sanity. In more than one way, his love was the only thing that kept him alive.

Remus had a dream that night. A happy peaceful dream, a dream of strong boundaries and deep love. He didn't remember it when he woke up, but he knew who it was about and he swore that he would never forget his first and only true love.

**A/N:** Bad title, I know. Please review, will ya? It doesn't take a long time and I'll appreciate it sooo much smiles


End file.
